The Darker Side of the Mask
by silverblade1999
Summary: I flipped a bus. Bad. Wasn't intentional on it though. I ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D with eyes on me like a hawk. Worse. Another alien invasion wants to munch up Earth for the second time of the decade. Oh joy. And then this creepy green shirt obsessed guy ends up under my watch by Nick Fury. Just fantastic. What else can go even worse? LokixOC.
1. Rise

Loki looked through his jail cell, across the gloomy corridors that strive to light, to the his familiar neighbor, Ol' Faedarous, the pesky giant from Jotunheim. He, as usual, was snoring away like a coma patient at the corner, using his thick ragged fur cloaks as a pillow.

He then decided to settle down on the chairs of his well furnished cell room, and once again, start to think about the times back then, scrolling back to his past memories. He could no more entertain himself with the furious events that had grabbed his head and plopped him in this VIP jail cell.

Well, honestly, there was not much to reminisce about, even with a span of 5,000 thousand years of life and he had reached close to adult age for Asgardians.

Everything was the want for vengeance for his so called brother Thor, or times that he and brother were toying with... Thor's hammer, each trying to hold it. He leaned on a wall of the pure white room, trying to get something in his mind that might get him to avoid thinking about how to get his malicious magic through the hall and strangle Faedarous for some chuckles.

And a guard came to check on him.

Loki stared.

Guards never checked on him, because they trusted the golden barriers that replaced the iron poles that confines the tainted hearts with pure magic. They trusted it so much, the only guards in the fifty meters were ones standing at the exit, and there was only two.

So why is there a third?

Then he narrowed his eyes on his chest plate, his inhuman eyes scrutinizing every bit, every detail of the craftsmanship. The normal angles and bits of patterns that a Asgardian guard wore with pride, in his, was decorated with mild dents and some bits of marble powder sprayed all over his armor.

There's something obviously going on upstairs.

"Would you tell me a bit of it?" Loki asked in a feigned pleading tone, knowing that the guard knew what the god was thinking right now.

The guard said nothing, and just walked away.

He was expecting that.

Loki grinned, and stood up.

* * *

Outside was one of a hell Thor would never imagine would strike. **(sorry to distract, but to remind yee this is before Thor 2. 8D ok ciao) **

It happened so suddenly. One moment he was enjoying a cup of heavenly nectar with his fellow warriors under a beautiful summer day, and the next moment a huge explosion erupted from... the bridge.

Volstagg, the bulkiest warrior, was the first to raise out of the table, knocking off cups that were as huge as barrels with his unmistakably Santa-sized belly, and howled.

"AMBUSH!"

Sparks flew every at the size of a cow from the Gates, wiping off the color of every Asgardian's face who witnessed the oversized space attack. The fire was too bright for anything to be seen inside, but it was clear there was flecks of silver emerging from the surface every once, even visible to naked eyes.

Screams attacked the unearthly situation, before followed by howls and shrieks. Turrets from every column of the city, gleaming with the aura of protection, shot every single comet they could aim at, but alas most of them went through easy, looped through the barrier of gold that was rising around the castle, and charged into the golden palace. Occasionally some would hiss and knock down buildings, houses and the columns of turrets to powders, then proceed their journey to the palace. The whole thing transformed into a flurry of confusion and terror.

Nope, definitely not friendly allies.

"Warriors Three! Go and defend the civilians if there is any harm to do upon them!" Thor roared.

"Gladly!" Fandral yelled back. "Well, its been a while since I've been knocking things over." Hogun said, and the three jumped into action.

"HEY HO!"

The demigod rushed out, hammer holding tightly in his grip, his mind too whirled with confusion and urgency and he automatically summoned his element while roaring. Powerful of strikes of lightning stabbed from the sky, vanquishing the sudden space attack easily but failing to make the remains harmless. Some crashed to the columns of the royal hall like drunk centaurs being catapulted in, though not enough impact to knock guards out cold.

Ones the rest of the meteorites managed to escape the lightning's grasp, streaked gracefully to the landing site of the regal lanes, where guards were already assumed in a battle stance, eyes locked, weapons unsheathed, and waiting for the threat to come out.

The fire died down, revealing pods of silver shaped like a sphere, polished and flawless despite the burning. They glinted like gems under the sunlight, not a single inch of motion. The guards stiffened, their hearts beating faster and faster as they watched the tension build up gravely, awaiting for the army to come out and freak them out.

Slowly, the pod's sides hissed seeping out glittery white fog, and the guards stood still. There was a clutter of armor, and a neat line of gleaming soldiers lining up beside them in a rhythm of k_lunk, klunk, k__lunk._ There wasn't a single piece of flesh peeping out, but something about the fur and the bulkiness of their armor told them it was quite chilly there.

Their posture was calm and regarding the Asgardians, not having the attitude to fight back. They were waiting for someone to come out.

A muscular being that stepped out almost made the guards lower their swords.

The man was dressed in a chain mail armor, layered by dragon iridescent scales, no fur lining at all. The shoulder pads were able to scare a innocent kid away with one glance, the monstrous charcoal spikes that shot out and the stains that tainted it, displaying the experiences of him and the suit with several battles. He had golden Asgardian hair, tied to braids side by side, and a Santa Claus beard like Volstagg, except for no braids.

He wore a silver Viking helmet, strapped with huge minotaur horns and hanging with golden wires. One of his hand wielded a humongous sword that can chop through three pine trees with a easy swipe. If the guards weren't that suspicious, they would keep staring at the glowing ice blue veins that outlined the pattern, snaking to and fro like a electrical circuit.

His sapphire blue eyes, barely poking out of his hair face, scanned the well designed, grand entrance of the air harbor of the Asgard Palace.

Odin, Frgga and Thor stormed through the semi destroyed halls, arrived in time to see someone they wasn't quite expecting.

"I am Frey, Ruler of the kingdom Alfheim, Leader of the Light Elves, and the God of Harvest, Father to the Queen of Asgard Frigga. I have come in treason."

"Ruler of Alfheim? How will you light elves dare to-"

"THOR!" Odin roared, effectively shutting the demigod of thunder up.

There was a moment of silence, no one could know who was thinking what, before the elder King of Asgard spoke, fortunately in a much softer voice.

"From whom?"

"Me."

Silence.

"For what circumstances?" Odin ventured in, though he was conscious that his hand was tightening around his staff. Something about him wasn't quite right, but he seemed under control for a moment.

Frey said nothing for a while, before raising up his weapon, and shot one of the guards with the sword itself.

Thor grunted, as if to say _told you_, raising his hammer and sent ten of the Alfheim soldiers flying across the city horizon. Odin pointed his staff at a group of charging guards, easily shunning them from the platform. Frigga, not saying anything all this long could only defend herself as she manipulated the gravity and sent the few guards and pods in a air borne visit. All three of them were locked in combat, but it was clear that everyone knew that it wasn't Frey under the battle suit.

The Light elves were a peaceful race- they wish not to be involved in any carnage and hardly carry any weapons around. Friendly, kind and caring- led by trusty Frey, the great friend of Odin. He led Frigga to the world of magic and sorcery, and was a great leader, so far leading Alfheim to ultimate peace. Odin accepted that Frey chose not to be in any public war, and since that Frey had been doing nothing but paying gratitude to him.

And now he his backstabbing Odin.

Thor swung his hammer at Frey, only to have it dodged. The demigod swiped a leg under the god of harvest, tripping him and knocking him up by his back with a painful strike. Odin got his staff up before Frey could react, and casted a ancient magical bond around him.

Frey gagged, and fell to the ground like a a man stuck in a box with only his legs out for walking.

"Trivia." The god gagged, before the color of his flesh turned to stone.

Odin stared at his now dead friend, silently screaming and mourning, but his last word was sinking into him.

_Trivia._

Odin grimaced under the bushy white beard, before turning to one of the live guards.

"Check him."

"Yes sire."

The guard scurried down in a immediate panicky pace, and Odin looked back at his friend. He could feel Frigga trembling in spite of holding her tears.

Thor looked up at his father. "What... just happened? You never told me of Trivia. What in the world of Asgard is he speaking of? He just came in and did this hell!"

Odin faced his son, his one good eye using the force of anger. "You might want to have yourself in silence, for I am not able to tell you anything for now."

Frigga placed a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed it despite the metal. "Trivia..." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Sire! Loki is gone!"

* * *

I looked around the room.

It was made of metallic steel, shaped into womb-like walls. The whole room was illuminated by only a small light above me, yet I can see everything clearly, though my eyesight still provided me a dim tone to the room. The chair across me and the chair I'm sitting on, and the small table that separated me from the other chair were the only things that furnished this 5m square room.

Then above me, a small camera was adjusting its lens at the right upper corner.

I looked down at my cuffs. It wasn't a metal crap with those all thick cuffs and a chain that was probably heavier than me like those things back in the Chinese history. It looked like two silver bands, but when I try to do something stupid something triggers off and gives me a electric shock 'that can make me wee in mah pants'. Still grimacing at that Stan guy.

I leaned my head on the table, but didn't dare to cross my arms. I've been waiting here for almost half an hour, where is that freaking agent gonna come and invade my privacy?

Finally, a woman around the age of forties, Asian looking dressed in typical S.H.I.E.L.D tight suits came into the room, shutting the door behind her gently. Her expression looked like she haven't smiled in years, which scared me a little bit.

"Hello, Faura Highlands."

"Hey." I didn't bother to continue to look at her after that.

She nodded at me, and sat down. "I'm sitting down with you now is to ask you as a suspect and... discuss... a little bit of your physical properties that S.H.I.E.L.D is concerned about."

Oh, joy.

"What do you want with me?" I sighed as I pushed off the table a little bit to slump on.

"Ask. Make you admit." She half-politely slumped back. "We've received news concerning of the recent accident that was in the international breaking news, having a empty bus being flipped over, a height of 20 meters above the HayStone roads, right nearby a bank which was robbed. And, you're our suspect."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And so you find me, a girl who can barely hold a filled bonsai garden pot for more than 10 seconds."

"We traced no sign of human strength lifting upon it, so according to our physicists it is either by telekinesis, or a gravitational field switch."

"Huh. So many people there and you think it was me?"

The agent was still for a moment in her sitting spot, her small eyes projected at me, before she drew out two things.

"The police chasing the criminal reported of a young girl who ran away into the alley before the bus flipped, disrupting their pursue. Your wallet was found near the bus levitation accident, at the alley near Ferrum Street **_(_I'm not a American, so I'm not familiar about the geography there and I made that up 8D). **It contained your address, 50 pieces of 50 dollar notes, and a blurred photo."

"Oh, and also this:" She pulled out a flash memory card, placing it right in front of me on the completely white table. "It's your first time robbing a bank, is it?"

At first I had no idea how did she know all of this stuff. The agent tugged on a smile, before a small projector lowered to us from the ceiling. Sweet. The agent slipped the small blue card in, and after a few seconds of processing it, the video came flickering onto the wall behind me.

One look and I felt myself growing numb.

It was the bank security cameras. It showed clearly my way through the vault, from the backdoor with a knocked out guard, and triggered off the laser beams, as well as all the security cameras, including the thumb print...

I swallowed once again and watched as I willed the unconscious body to float up at the side of the metal gates, the last obstacle to the vault, and I pressed his thumb on the thumbprint recognition scanner.

_Oh crap. _

I was so sucked into the video with terror I didn't realize I was brewing with anger as well. It was just a stupid bank in the middle of nowhere in Texas, and I still get caught. By S.H.I.E.L.D. Was someone already tracking me down, or something? I just wanted to have a better life with money- even that fate wouldn't let me manage?

Then the video ended, and I was snapped out of my terrible hypnotized spell.

I looked back at the agent, and back again at the now blank screen.

"So what do you want to do with me now?"

"Ah, good. You admitted. So the bus was flipped because police was chasing you?" I blinked. So this was over? Wow, she's the first woman who asked questions so straightforwardly it sounded nothing like the questions asked in those movies. Thinking quick, I decided to drag this thing a little bit longer.

"I didn't say that. What do you want to do with me? Lock me in a science lab like a rat? Take me apart and study my brain?" I growled, the tempt to send her flying out of this agent's chair was almost overwhelming.

"I didn't say that." She leaned forward, her lips curved, almost close to a smile. "I am not the one who'll be saying the long things here. I'm just here to make you admit. But if you insist. You'll be placed in few experiments that will not affect anything of your genetic codes or material, but simply watch you as you wield your power. That is included in both of the options."

My stomach felt like it got too much ice water inside it, and decided split into two and drop to my legs each. "How many options do I have?"

"Two, obviously." The agent replied. "One is being placed in a cage in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, which is much worse than a normal jail cell, and we'll observe you with the hard way. The other one is cooperating with us and you're clean to the public. We'll put you off the suspect list."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't mention the catch."

Her lips curled again. "Which one?"

"The second option."

She actually smiled.

"You'll be tested on in experiments of stamina, mentality and intelligence. It'll take you two days to do so, and then we'll input the results. Between the periods you will be interacting with a temporary team of agents that will test you personality and your justice alignment."

"Why would you even still want to test wether I'm good or bad when I just flipped a public transportation and robbed a bank?"

"Some people robbed for a reason other than malevolent purposes." The woman shuffled in her seat. That shut me up. "And according to your background of your file... for now," She shot me a look, and I gulped, knowing what she was talking about. "We decided to give you a chance. If your test is positive, you will be conscripted into the priority list of initiates for the S.H.I.E.L.D classified combat agency."

Silence.

I didn't take the whole S.H.I.E.L.D thing in so slowly. In fact, I was already waiting for it. It was my third request. Once was a random guy with a unshaved beard just came in and said he was with S.H.I.E.L.D, and said he witnessed me lifting one of his lambs from wandering to a nearby overflowing dam, and he said he wanted me to help that very organization. Second... I don't wanna talk about it.

Both of the process were very, very annoying, and very stupid.

"Alright. I'll choose the second choice."

The agent nodded. "Very well. You'll be lead outside now. My name is Melinda May, or call me Agent May now. I hope you will compromise to the terms and conditions applied in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier."

I just slumped out of my seat.

Meh.

"Oh, and there is something I request to witness."

I looked up.

"Take off your contact lenses."

I felt all my blood froze.

"W-wait, what?" I stammered.

"Take off your lenses." She repeated.

All humor and liveliness fading away like a dried maple leaf whistling away into a autumn freeze.

"No. N-no." I stammered.

"It's okay. I'm convinced I've seen worse. I believe they will tell us more about more of your... unidentified past." By that mention, something inside me flickered to immediate life.

_My past. __Everything I need to know. Where mom and dad came from, where are they now. Why don't I have a birth certificate. _

_But... I don't want to take the choice..._

I stood upright. "Don't tell this to anyone. I can only tell this to you, so please, keep it a secret."

Agent May stood there in silence, gazing upon me like a king upon a criminal begging for mercy.

"I'll try my best."

"What does try my best mean?!"

"... Very well. I won't take any photographs as well." She pressed something on her right ear. "Fitz, shut down the camera." Her attention seemed fixed at her earpiece, before her tone seemed like she just interrupted someone. "Just do it."

Then she lowered her hand, her gaze locked at me again.

I stammered, slowly, peeling the contact lenses.

When I look back up, the two sapphire blue lenses off, I could see a hidden gasp in her eyes.

* * *

**NOPE NOT LASER EYES **

**I know that this whole story's all suddenly confusing and stuff but I promise it'll make sense in the next chapters, guaranteed. At the moment... **

**WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Please review this chapter, you have no idea how it motivates me. C:**


	2. Step by step

**GODS YAAAY THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READIN THIS I LUV YOU GUYS :'D **

* * *

Loki's lips curled into a grin filled with nefariousness as ribbons of black wisp came to gather around a meter in front of him, before coiling around the cold air, forming a wispy being with only two devilish red eyes that signaled life.

"So you've come." Loki placed his hands behind his back. "What took you so long?"

"That pathetic old hag killed himself. My veil was gone."

"He was wise enough to know your presence for his country. Yet you made it out, didn't you?"

"You know what is my purpose, little god." The thing loomed towards the god of mischief, the menacing eyes inches away from his face. The voice was dark and creepy, like a banshee with male puberty trying to talk. "Give me what I want, and you'll be the last to die under my wrath."

"Oh, how can it be with me, when I'm in a jail cell with nothing but my clothes?" Loki mocked lightly.

The wispy figure stayed silent for a moment, just the smoggy feet shifting about. "Speak of the location."

"I'm afraid I cannot... describe it. It has its own hiding place that only I can access... some creature like you are far too foul to land a foot on it." He ignored a growl of threaten escaping from the misty ghost.

"Then lead the way." Loki smiled, but the fog closed in a few inches more, his eyes now touching the tip of his nose. "I know what you're planning to do, petty asgardian. I am a goddess. I can easily overpower your pathetic powers with a flick of my finger. Do anything that makes me frown, I'll make you crawl back to your father and beg for mercy."

"I'm certainly impressed then." Loki said calmly with his brows raised.

"All I can do for you is to release you from jail. That is the deal, and the deal will be sealed permenantly."

"Consider the exchange complete." He smiled.

The smoky being's eyes flashed, as if to acknowledge, before thrusting itself through the golden barrier of the jail. Instantly the golden barrier smashed into delicate little pieces of solid magic, drizzling on the floor and making a sound of high shrilled crashes.

Loki looked at the mess, and hesitantly stepped out, followed by the smoky figure. Along the corridor the two guards were left crumpled at the gateway, twisted ad broken, lying in their expanding pool of blood.

"Well, its nice to stretch out of a dull old cell, isn't it?" Loki smiled, feeling that marvelous sensation of freedom conquering him for a brief moment. "Ah well, shall we get along with what you came for?"

* * *

A minute later, I was wearing one silver bangle on my wrist that tracks every heat motion I do, walking among the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier and swarmed with agents. One single malicious motion and I'm dead.

So much for being off the suspect list.

In front of me was none other by the crazily famous agent, Coulson, my face facing a few inches behind him, accompanied by Agent May from behind. Inside me, I was completely screaming and freaking out, my heart was leaping up and down like a horse with a broken leg. I can bet all of the living souls in the helicarrier carried at least one gun. And what if they're gonna pin me and shoot me, or just suddenly throw me off this carrier? Or wrap me up and behead me and send me to Mars for a Thanksgiving present?

"Welcome to the helicarrier, where all hell is always there." I snapped back to reality shaking as he turned back to give me a grin.

I weakly smiled back.

"So you'll be having a monitored room for a few weeks, which in case you did slightly more than make another window out of the helicarrier for a better view." Expected that. "And then you'll be introduced to my team, which you'll have a great time gawking each other and filter out your bad side."

"Y-yeah, Agent... May told me that already." I mumbled.

"But first, you'll be lead to test your... brain brawns. We're reaching the virtual training centre."

* * *

The bus memory thing wasn't very easy, but it wasn't extremely hard either.

But this is downright crazy.

"Um... are you sure that's not for Luke Cage?" I looked uncertainly at the massive object that I was supposed to hold. "'cause he might be finding it right now."

"Nope. He doesn't carry stuff like that. Blue was never his choice. Neither was mercury."

In front of me was a humongous- no, humongous doesn't do justice for it- monstrous monster truck gleaming in front of me with brand new coats of flame blue, as if it was grinning at me and saying 'TRY ME, NOOB, LOL BET YOU CANT HAHAHAHHA'.

"... I'm gonna lift that."

"Not with your hands, obviously. May told me you can't even lift a filled bonsai plant. Do you know how light a bonsai plant is?"

"I know how heavy it is though, not how light." I tucked a ebony curl back to my ear, and looked at him. "There's a difference." He turned to me, smiling as he crossed his arms.

Agent May strode in, along with four other adults, far younger than she is. Two girls, one with cream chocolate blond hair and kind of pretty, one dark ebony with lighted highlights just as pretty, two males, one tall and all agent-ish with a 'don't-lie-to-me-or-I'll-punch-you-in-the-face' face, another with a light chocolate crop of hair and much shorter than the other male, looking obviously British. Even his T shirt was a DC comic guy with the words 'Lookin' scrawny' (what kind of shirt is that?!)

Except for the big guy, others were as excited as kids in Candy Disneyland.

"Holy cow- level 10 guys! Just imagine this level of technology. Simply incredible!" The guy with the awkward T-shirt design glided towards the nearest supercomputer and just traced his hands around it like it was some holy food that he doesn't wanna touch. The woman with light hair followed, marveled by the entire process and also speaking like she just got the jackpot number.

"Is this the new microtechnology of the mother board that S.H.I.E.L.D established? Oh my god, its better than I thought!" The guy exclaimed as he booted up the system expertly with a few taps of his fingers.

"Times one hundred thousand millimeters of the ultra proton microscope... I haven't seen these before! Oh, and the anti poly cell vaccine, amazing!"

Both of the left out ones just stared at the whole, vast experiment room the size of the Brazilian football field. The girl gaped her mouth open in shock, scanning everywhere, but the man was still not moving a muscle.

The two mad scientists can continue to _ooh_ and _aaah _probably forever if Coulson haven't cleared his throat.

"Oh, apologies, sir. We've been... checking out this things... its just.. simply wonderful..." The girl smiled awkwardly, and the boy was still molesting the supercomputer.

"Team, meet our lab rat." He placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Address her as Faura Highlands, nothing else. Or I permit her to blow you off this helicarrier."

The whole team stared at me like I was a science experiment, even that creepy dude. The first one to introduce herself was the girl with highlights, she held up her hand and grinned at me. "Call me Skye. I've been dying to meet you."

Awkwardly, I took her hand, and we shook hands, before she withdrew with a bigger grin.

Slowly, they gathered the wits to greet me.

"Jemma Simmons, pleased to meet you. I'm in biochemistry. I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years now, and I'm siblings with... him." She half laughed when she pointed to the British guy beside her.

"Fitz. Fitz Simmons, glad to see you here, can't wait to get started. Rocket Scientist. Y'know, the gadget whiz." He shot me a clumsy grin.

"Grant Ward. Field Specialist." He shook my hand, almost crushing all my bones. I stuck out my tongue partially in sign of wincing.

I couldn't help but stare at them with insecurity. Three of them seemed really nice, but...

A flash of pain shot up my heart, reminding me of a sudden memory, like it got pasted to a Nerf gun and was shot at my chest. It dissolved too quickly, before I could register anything.

"Alright, let's get started." Agent Coulson clapped his hands, almost drawing them back to a team attention. "As Faura lifts the monster truck-"

"Coooooooool," Skye remarked.

"-Fitz and Jemma will do their magic, and watch her rates of metabolism. Skye, check for any unknown malfunctions to the probes. Next, Agent Grant will test her stamina, and the session will end."

I moved an eyebrow again. "That fast?"

"Its not as fast as you think. After this you might be begging for even a chair to sit, provided your mental power can move your legs." Coulson said, and i shrugged. "Fine then. Let's get started ASAP."

First, Fitz told me to stand at where I was supposed to be, a glowing circle that could 'read all my heat signatures past the scatter graph line', and connected my body to a lot more wires I look like a human wire extender. When they were ready (with lots more _omggggg _and _oooooooooohhh_), I took a deep breath. _Its okay Faura, you can do this. They won't shoot you if you can't raise this up. Nope. Neither accidentally making the truck crash to the window and throw me along too. No. _Having my mind finally at a calmer state, I raised my hands.

It seriously wasn't as serious as you thought, summoning the will of invisible force. Over the years I've learned to master this weird power for the sake of laziness. Heck, starting last year I given up standing up from the couch and use the remote controller (how in the world am I still not fat?). I imagined a wisp of force, a tough hand to grab the truck and raise it, my mental power strained as the hand struggled to carry that freaking heavy thing up to the air.

It didn't really requite any physical power, but I can feel my mind straining to catch up with the millions of fiery aching sensation of straining as I had lifted the truck up to already a whole meter. Then the whole process became a lot more easier.

I imagined a bowl was holding it to place, levitating up in the air for a while, while my brain relaxed on no longer needing to raise the thing any longer.

"Systems are running clear: blood pressure still under abnormal levels, kinetic neuroplascity is increasing steadily by 10 to 1..." I can hear Fitz mumble, and some other weird crap formulas that just isn't English.

I twirled the 'bowl' around, effectively spinning the truck, before trying my luck to lift it up a little bit more. Now it was hanging ten meters away from the ground, still spinning like its trying to take ballerina lessons. I can feel sweat gathering around my forehead, and my concentration scattering apart.

Before it can slip out of my grasp and crash onto the site. I lowered my fingers, and slowly, bit my bit, let the invisible hand dissolve until I called upon it next time. It still dropped under a crash anyways. I slumped to the ground to one knee, my head going loopy, and Skye rushed in to help me up. "That, was just out of normal." She smiled at me, and I barely returned it. "How did you do it?"

I cringed. It didn't feel cool at all.

_Few hours later._

Okay, I was all wrong. 4 hours just went, and Agent Coulson was right. I was dying to crash onto a nice bed after two sessions of hell.

As soon as Agent Grant led me to a vacant bunk bed guarded by two cameras and guards (_oh crap_), I just slumped onto the comfy bed like a stiff statue and snored away.

* * *

_...beep beeep beep beep_

I growled under my breath as the sound slowly tugged my consciousness like a nagging mom. My eyes were refusing to cooperate, like two anvils were dragged down and impossible to open. _I hope its just the alarm clock. _I mumbled as I flipped again, my fingers grasping my pillow tightly.

_..BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP _

_Oh my gods, what the heck? _

**BEEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

I felt like something inside my patience that just went _kaboom. _I wanted to grab my pillow and stomp outside, but as soon as I could muster the energy to open my eyes, I saw the whole the whole room casted with a blood red light.

"All Alpha Agents, assemble at Quarter 16 for attack briefings. Repeat, all alpha agents assemble at Quarter 16 for attack briefings. Presence of trespasser identified on Aircraft Service 117. Immediate action required."

"What the-"

And the whole ship shook violently like a giant just grabbed it, and shook it sideways like a toddler shakes.

I was already unconscious before I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Reviewing will reeealy help me loads, thank you so much guys! *group hugs you all* **


End file.
